No tengáis miedo
by Aokimari
Summary: El camino a Erebor era mucho más largo de lo que Thorin hubiera podido creer. Tantos lugares y tantas ciudades, tantos pueblos distintos y tantas magias a las que enfrentarse. Maldiciones extrañas y confusas que a veces golpeaban demasiado cerca del corazón.
1. Capítulo 1: El extraño incidente

**Disclaimer: Todo lo presente pertenece al legendarium creado por J.R.R. Tolkien. Una solo hace uso por mera diversión.**

**Cualquier tipo de comentario será bien recibido. Gracias por leer ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**El extraño incidente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balin respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Junto las manos sobre su regazo, jugueteando distraído con sus dedos. Juraba por Durin que era un enano tranquilo, que pocas veces perdía la calma. Pero a veces, solo a veces, desearía tener un poco más del carácter de su hermano y poder librarse de la tensión y las preocupaciones soltando alguna que otra blasfemia.

Por las barbas de Durin. A él le gustaba su nueva vida. No lo confesaría ante nadie, pero vender alhajas había resultado mucho más relajante y tranquilo de lo que se había esperado. Echaba de menos Erebor, por supuesto que la añoraba, pero había que admitir que no todo estaba tan mal en la nueva vida.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, cuando Thorin golpeó a su puerta, no pudo negarse. ¿Cómo podía haberse visto involucrado en todo esto? Ah, sí. La lealtad. Observó a la compañía mientras avanzaban por el páramo. La mayoría recordaban Erebor, algunos de adultos y otros de niños. Recordaban sus grandes salones, sus majestuosas salas, la vida bullente de las minas. Algo dentro de ellos todavía añoraba el hogar perdido, reparar la humillación sufrida y que todos los enanos pudieran volver a lucir sus barbas sin vergüenza. Lanzó la vista atrás y observó a los miembros más jóvenes caminando relajados.

Fíli, lleno de responsable despreocupación. Kíli, con su emoción y su imprudencia. Ori, deseoso de probarse a sí mismo. Y el pequeño hobbit a medio camino entre las aventuras y el hogar.

Extraña compañía.

El sol declinaba sobre el horizonte. Pronto deberían buscar refugio. Intercambió una mirada con Thorin antes de que el enano señalase una formación rocosa en la lejanía y, en silencio, los dos hermanos echaron a correr en la dirección señalada, desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista, mientras la compañía avanzaba despacio. Balín esperó a que el silencioso hobbit lo alcanzase.

—¿Cómo lo lleva, señor Bolsón?

Lo miró con aquellos dos enormes ojos de niño. Había resultado de mucha más ayuda de lo que podrían haber imaginado en un principio. Pero, desde el ataque de los orcos, parecía mucho más distraído.

—Bien, bien. Bien – contestó rápidamente asintiendo nervioso. Todavía estaba pálido y sentía las piernas temblorosas. Miró a Balín con los labios fuertemente apretados y se encontró con la sonrisa comprensiva del enano – Un poco nervioso, puede. Todavía no me acostumbro a que intenten matarme.

—Vuestra tierra es un sitio muy tranquilo.

—Algo aburrida – confesó con una mueca de niño —, pero tiene sus ventajas. Sobrevivir hasta ser un anciano es una de ellas.

Thorin caminaba pasos por delante, con la vista fija en el sitio donde sus sobrinos habían desaparecido. La actitud del enano seguía siendo tan distante y orgullosa que cualquiera podría pensar que nada había cambiado pero, cuando lo miraba, Bilbo ya no se sentía una carga.

La silueta de Fíli se perfiló contra el horizonte y los llamó con un gesto. El sitio donde se refugiaban, resultaba bastante más acogedor que los tres últimos en los que habían dormido. Kíli, pateaba el suelo con fuerza, dispuesto a no volver a caer en medio y medio de la guarida de los trasgos. Había sido un milagro haber sobrevivido. Por fin Bilbo entendía aquello de "un mago no llega tarde ni pronto, llega cuando debe llegar".

—No hay nada raro en los alrededores –comentó Fíli cuando lo alcanzaron —. El camino gira tras ese peñasco y bordea el desfiladero.

Thorin se acercó al borde de la roca. Por el barranco era imposible subir y la llanura estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para ver cualquier posible enemigo a la distancia. Regresó al campamento y comenzó a repartir órdenes mientras Bilbo se dejaba caer agotado en el suelo. Los sobrinos se sentaron junto a la hoguera, dispuestos a aguantar el primer turno de guardia.

Hablaban relajados aunque todos sentían la partida del mago. Gandalf los había abandonado dos días atrás, quedando en encontrarles frente a las puertas de la Montaña Solitaria. Nadie lo mencionaba pero Bilbo estaba seguro de que no era el único que sentía intranquilo y desprotegido sin la compañía del extraño anciano.

Las horas pasaban y el cielo se volvió negro. Cuando se sentía solo, alzaba la vista y observaba las estrellas. Aquellos lejanos puntitos le ayudaban a sentirse otra vez a salvo y en casa.

En mitad de la noche, Bofur le sacudió el hombro, despertándole. Bilbo se despertó confuso y se encontró a todos los enanos despiertos y en alerta. Habían apagado el fuego y se habían refugiado contra los bordes. El enano, haciendole un gesto de silencio, tiró de él hasta llevarlo junto al resto de los enanos. Por la pradera, siguiendo el mismo camino que habían seguido durante el día, se acercaba un jinete al galope. Se giraba constantemente, observando algo que le perseguía.

—No creo que venga por nosotros –susurró Nori. Tras el jinete, acortando distancia, apareció una figura más grande.

—Un huargo –aseguró Bilbo forzando la vista. No olvidaría el fétido aliento de aquellos animales en su vida.

Tío y sobrino intercambiaron una mirada y cuando el atacante se acercó a su escondite, la flecha de Kíli rasgó el aire derribándolo. El jinete no pareció darse cuenta del cambio y siguió espoleando su caballo en su dirección. Alcanzó el pequeño claro y, al pisar las piedras sueltas, el caballo tropezó rompiéndose una pata. El jinete, enfundado en una oscura capa, se vio lanzado metros adelante con un grito de pánico. Esperaron, conteniendo la respiración, pero el bulto no se movía.

Algunos enanos se lanzaron contra el huargo y su jinete, acabando rápidamente con su vida, mientras Balín se encargaba de sacrificar al pobre animal. Esperaron en silencio pero una vez los gémidos animales se acallaron, nada volvió a escucharse en la noche. Los cazadores solitarios no abundaban entre los orcos. Desenvainando la espada, Kíli se acercó en silencio al cuerpo inconsciente y, con cuidado, lo volteó. Los enanos se acercaron desconfiados mientras Gloin volvía a encender un pequeño fuego. Fíli se acercó hasta su hermano con una pequeña antorcha.

Giró el cuerpo despacio y le retiró la capucha. Los cabellos cortos y morenos brillaron bajo la luz del fuego. Limpió la sangre de la frente con la mano, examinando la herida.

—Es una mujer... –susurró apartándole el cabello corto de la cara.

—El poblado de hombres más cercano está a un día de camino –recordó Balín — ¿Qué hará tan al este?

Kíli la observó con curiosidad. Había visto pocas mujeres en su vida. Se parecían más a las elfas que a las enanas, altas y delgadas, sin rastro de vello facial. Aunque era cierto que sus rasgos eran más duros que los de las elfas que había visto en Rivendel.

—¿Sigue con vida? –preguntó Bofur con curiosidad.

Aunque la mujer gemía en la inconsciencia, Kíli le tocó el cuello en busca de pulso. Alertada por el contacto, la mujer se despertó con un grito y con un movimiento brusco que los tomó a todos por sorpresa, extrajo una daga de su manga y la blandió frente a ella. Los dos hermanos retrocedieron sorprendidos aunque ningún enano hizo ningún movimiento brusco en respuesta, conscientes del inútil intento de defensa de la mujer.

—_Irge! Irge! Anha annithat shafka!_

Kíli la miró molesto llevándose una mano al cuello. Al tomarlo por sorpresa, había llegado a hacerle un corte en el cuello. La mujer retrocedía, arrastrandose por el suelo, mientras miraba a cada uno de los enanos. Balín se acercó conciliador, con las manos alzadas en señal de paz.

—Parece asustada. No creo que sea buena idea acercarse.

—Tranquilícese, señora. No vamos a hacerle daño –intentó Balin sonriendo e ignorando el consejo de Bofur.

—_Irge! Anha notat shafka mafo! Shafta laqat alike enta laqat dranekh!_

Fíli y Kíli se acercaron despacio y sin hacer ruido, mientras ella miraba a Balin con fijeza. La agarraron, intentando hacerla soltar el cuchillo, pero la mujer se revolvía entre chillidos y maldiciones que Bilbo estaba seguro no podían significar nada bueno.

Consiguiendo darle un corte al enano rubio, la mujer consiguió zafarse de ambos enanos y retroceder hasta el borde. El triste arma quedó tirada a los pies de los enanos.

—_Anha okkat drivolat _–susurró desafiante, ignorando como los trece enanos mantenían un circulo en torno a ella sin atreverse a acercarse.

Y, mirando por última vez a la compañía, saltó por el precipicio.

Amparada en la oscuridad de la luna nueva, no la vieron caer, pero el sonido de su cuerpo al chocar contra las aguas del río los acompañó durante el resto de la noche.

—¿Alguien entiende lo que acaba de ocurrir?

La voz de Ori rompió el incómodo silencio en el que se habían instalado.

—Pues nos hemos encontrado con una moza lo suficientemente asustada como para suicidarse.

Bilbo miró a Bofur callado, sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los enanos parecían sorprendidos pero no trastornados.

—Viendo su arma supongo que era una vulgar aldeana que se vio sorprendida por un orco. Si no estás acostumbrada, supongo que eso puede asustar a cualquiera hasta ese extremo.

Haciéndose cargo de la situación, Thorin dio un paso adelante atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes con voz imperiosa.

—Debemos descansar. ¿Vosotros dos estáis bien? –Kíli y Fíli miraban todavía el sitio por el que había desaparecido la mujer. El enano rubio se volvió a mirarle y asentir en silencio mientras se palpaba la herida confuso.

—Es un rasguño. El de Kíli es un poco más profundo –comentó examinándole la herida. Oin se acercó y le limpió la herida antes de tapársela con un trapo y obligarle a presionarla.

—Pues a dormir. Dwalin, Gloin, Nori y yo nos encargaremos de vuestro turno – concluyó acercándose a los atacantes muertos.

A la mañana siguiente, la compañía seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Kíli estaba más callado de lo habitual y Bilbo juraría que el enano no debía haber dormido en absoluto. Su hermano le dio un golpe para llamar su atención y el joven moreno forzó una tensa sonrisa. Thorin se acercó mientras desmontaban el campamento y le agarró del brazo.

—¿Estás bien? – igual que hizo con su hermano, Kíli asintió sin decir palabra. Estaba pálido y ojeroso y, mientras no abandonaron el lugar, no dejó de lanzar miradas nerviosas al desfiladero.

Lo bordearon en silencio y cruzaron la llanura. Cuando al anochecer, volvieron a acampar, Bilbo se sentía agotado. Thorin y Balin se alejaron del grupo, la desaparición del mago y el extraño suceso de la noche anterior les preocupaba sobremanera.

—Deberíamos esperar al mago – afirmó Balin armándose de paciencia ante la discusión que se avecinaba.

—El mago nos ha abandonado, Balin. No podemos esperarlo eternamente. Quedó en alcanzarnos antes de Erebor, a los pies de la Montaña Solitaria. Si está allí cuando lleguemos, será bienvenido.

—Es un dragón a lo que nos enfrentamos, Thorin. Y somos solo trece enanos. Trece enanos lentos y gordos - le recordó.

—La idea no es despertarle – le recordó caminando nervioso de un lado a otro. Moverse le ayudaba a calmarse.

—No sería la primera vez que las cosas se salen del plan, Thorin.

—Por ahora hemos ido saliendo para adelant...

Unos pasos acercandose acelerados les llamó la atención.

—Esto... Siento interrumpir...

Cuando Fíli salió de entre los árboles interrumpiendo la discusión con Balin, Thorin se sintió desconcertado. El mejor que nadie sabía que debía dejarles tranquilos.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema –anunció con una risa nerviosa.

Cuando vio su cara de inocencia y ver como cambiaba nervioso el peso de uno a otro pie en un gesto infantil fuera de lugar, Thorin tuvo un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.

Intercambió una mirada con Balin. La conversación tendría que esperar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Fíli dudó, pasando la vista de uno a otro, nervioso. Thorin se exasperaba por momentos. El enano abrió y cerró la boca, boqueando sin encontrar las palabras, y evitando mirar directamente a su tío.

—¿Quieres decir qué ocurre, Fíli?

Inspirando profundamente y mirándole directamente a los ojos, se armó de valor.

—Creo que deberías verlo tú mismo – se acobardó.

Balin miró curioso a Fíli, congelado con una mueca de confusión, mientras Thorin caminaba de regreso al campamento. Lo siguió intrigado, escuchando como, con un suspiro, el joven enano los seguía arrastrando los pies.

—¿Se puede saber qué...? – protestó en voz alta pero Dwalin lo chistó riñendole.

Thorin observó a los diez enanos, reunidos en círculo en torno a la pequeña hoguera. Balin avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado, mientras Fíli se mantenía un par de pasos por detrás moviéndose nervioso con un tintineo metálico que le crispaba los nervios.

Dwalin y Gloin, recostado contra unas rocas con un rictus de seriedad divertida, lo observaban fijamente esperando su reacción. Ori pasaba la vista de unos a otros, claramente confuso. Nori y Dori hablaban entre ellos en susurros. Bifur miraba fijamente un punto entre los petates donde Oin permanecía encogido. Bofur lo miró callado antes de desviar la vista hacia su sobrino con una mueca difícil de entender y hasta Bombur había dejado de comer.

No parecían estar bajo ataque. Ni parecían bajo ninguna otra emergencia. Thorin los observó uno por uno antes de girarse hacia su sobrino.

—¿Y Kíli? – el enano rubio abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada. Se volvió hacia el resto de enanos que lanzaban nerviosas miradas hacia los petates. Thorin los observó uno por uno antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los bultos frente a Oin — ¿Dwalin?

—Ni por todo el oro de la Tierra Media te quitaría el placer de descubrirlo tú mismo– negó el enano con una extraña sonrisa.

Thorin y Balin intercambiaron una mirada antes de rodear la hoguera y acercarse hasta los petates. Conforme se acercaba, los bultos se definían en la semioscuridad y, entre ellos, justo donde Kíli se había echado a dormir al acampar, justo bajo la manta arrugada y las ropas desordenadas, estaba él.

Thorin miró a su alrededor en busca de una explicación pero el resto de enanos parecían tan confusos como él. Dwalin, podría jurarlo, hasta divertido. Miró a su sobrino y antes de que pronunciase ninguna palabra, el enano rubio avanzó hasta el centro.

—A mí no me mires. A mí me despertó Ori – cuando miró a Ori este señaló directamente a Bofur quien, por primera vez en su vida, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Se despertó mareado, fue a vomitar, volvió a dormirse y... y puff... así quedó.

—¿Puff?

—Puff – confirmó.

Thorin se frotó la cara. Tenía que estar soñando. Esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Miró a Dwalin, el enano más realista de los presentes. Balin parecía tan sorprendido como él.

—¿Habéis examinado el sitio donde...?

—Nada raro – habló finalmente Fíli.

—¿Nada raro? Eso es imposible. Uno no...

—Si sigues hablando a ese volumen – lo interrumpió Dwalin —, lo despertarás.

Thorin se volvió hacia su amigo, incrédulo. El enano estaba serio, pero estaba seguro que estaba riéndose de él. Tenía que estar riéndose de él.

—¿Señor Bolsón? –rogó, pero la mueca del hobbit no lo tranquilizó —¿Balin? - rogó aún sabiendo que el enano había estado lejos del campamento.

Desvió la mirada hacia su sobrino pequeño. ¿No se suponía que los hados estaban a su favor?

—No nos hemos atrevido a despertarle.

Thorin respiró hondo.

—Vamos a – alertado por el sonido de su voz, Kíli se removió en el suelo con un murmullo en sueños que alertó a la compañía – Vamos a hablar allí –susurró señalando el pequeño claro en el que Balín y él habían estado hablando antes. Desde allí podrían hablar sin problemas

Se alejaron un par de pasos del claro donde habían acampado pero, antes de desaparecer entre los bosques, una voz lo detuvo. Thorin se giró despacio hacia el sitio donde su sobrino, un enano adulto de 77 años, debería estar durmiendo. En su lugar, estaba_ él_.

—¿_Kagham_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquí tenéis el primer capitulo de esta historia. Calculo que serán sobre unos diez capitulos, más o menos. Os iré informando de los progresos conforme escriba. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida y más que apreciada, así que no tengáis miedo al opinar. ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Capítulo 2: Setenta años

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**Setenta años**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿_Kagham_? – preguntó con la voz rota por el sueño. Ningún enano se atrevía a moverse y realizar un sonido que lo alertase. Se sentó con desgana y comenzó a frotarse los ojillos con los puños cerrados — ¿_Kughan_? – llamó de nuevo, alzando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor confuso.

Bilbo vio el momento exacto en el que el niño se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y el labio inferior empezó a temblarle.

—¿_Undad? – _volvió a llamar. Bilbo no entendía ninguna de las palabras que el niño pronunciaba pero por la cara de pánico que tenía supuso que estaba llamando a su familia— ¿_Adadinh_? – preguntó en un susurro desesperando, estallando en llanto ante el silencio que le contestó.

Bilbo desvió la vista del niño y la pasó por los enanos. Todos tenían la vista fija en el pequeño que berreaba asustado. Hasta Dwalin, el fiero guerrero, parecía asustado. Y Thorin... el inmutable rey enano parecía al borde del colapso.

—Que alguien lo calme – pronunció despacio en voz baja —. Que alguien lo calme antes de que atraiga una horda de trasgos sobre nosotros.

Separándose del grupo, Bifur se acercó al niño con rapidez. Bilbo no estaba seguro de que el extraño enano fuera su mejor baza, pero para su sorpresa levantó al niño con suavidad y comenzó a mecerlo con un sonido rítmico. Kíli seguía llorando, repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra "_kagham_". Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, el extraño enano rebuscó en su bolsa y movió frente al rostro del niño una pequeña figura tallada.

La atención del niño acabó por centrarse en la figura y aunque siguió llorando un poco más quedo, aceptó el juguete.

—_Ákmînruk_ – susurró.

Con un gesto brusco y sin apartar los ojos de la familiar estampa, Thorin atrajo la atención de todos los enanos y retomó el camino hasta el claro.

—¿Es seguro dejarlo con él? – preguntó Bilbo seriamente preocupado por los dos enanos.

Bofur se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—Bifur es muy tranquilo en realidad. Fabrica juguetes, ¿sabes? Son muy bonitos. Mientras Kíli no intente apuñalarlo, Bifur se mantendrá tranquilo.

Alterado por la tranquilidad del enano, Bilbo miró una vez más hacia el pequeño y su niñera antes de desaparecer detrás del resto de la compañía. Un niño podía hacer daño sin proponérselo y, por mucho que Bifur, tuviese buena intención, no le parecía del todo seguro.

Respirando profundo, Thorin preguntó:

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué ha ocurrido? Y de manera clara y lineal, por favor – añadió al oír a Bofur diciendo "puff" otra vez a sus espaldas.

Bilbo se volvió hacia Balin mientras Ori volvía a referir la historia punto por punto.

—Perdonad... ¿qué dijo Kíli?

—¿Os gusta aprender lenguas, señor Bolsón? –Preguntó con educación en respuesta. Sorprendido, Bilbo asintió recordando los días en los que, refugiado en la comodidad de su hogar, estudiaba las lenguas y los mapas a través de los libros – Porque vais a ser el primer no-enano en oír nuestra lengua en muchos siglos.

—Entonces Kíli solo... ¿solo habla lengua enana? – preguntó sorprendido.

—No estoy seguro de la edad que tiene, probablemente comprenda la lengua común. Al menos, la mayor parte. Pero lo que diga, lo dirá en khuzdûl. Es tradición que un familiar les hable desde bebé en la lengua común para que la vayan entendiendo, aunque tardan unos años en ser capaces de producirla. Ya que toda la comunidad les habla en su lengua y estos familiares les contestán a sus preguntas, sin corregirles, no empiezan a hablarla hasta los seis o siete años. Nuestros niños no suelen abandonar su hogar hasta que aprenden la lengua común perfectamente.

Bilbo asintió, comprendiéndolo todo. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo. Lo primero que un niño asustado decía al despertarse en mitad de la noche, la primera persona a la que llamaría si estuviese perdido en un sitio desconocido.

—¿_Khalam_ significa...?

—_Kagham_ –corrigió Balin con una sonrisa llena de paciencia. La lengua enana sonaba dura a su oído. Llena de oclusivas y glotales que parecían recordar el sonido de los martillos sobre la piedra – significa "madre" y _Kughan_, "padre". Me parece, señor Bolsón, que vais a oír más khuzdûl estos días que en lo que le queda de vida.

Bilbo asintió, interesado. Al menos, volvía a pisar terreno conocido. Las lenguas tenían reglas y patrones, eran bastante más sencillas que todo lo que ocurría en su vida en los últimos meses.

Sin embargo, la misión ya resultaba agobiantemente peligrosa sin tener que cuidar de un niño pequeño. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que vigilar al pequeño Kíli le iba a tocar a él. Todos parecían tener un rol en la compañía. Todos menos él. Así que probablemente se convirtiese en la "niñera". Él, que los únicos niños que conocía eran los hijos de sus vecinos. Ni siquiera había tenido sobrinos con los que jugar. No tenía ni idea de niños.

Suspiró, volviendo a centrar su atención en los enanos. Thorin había dejado de pasear y observaba las estrellas.

—Supongo que no iríamos muy desencaminados si suponemos que tiene que ver con la chica.

—Una maldición. ¡Es un embrujo! – protestó Dori frotándose las manos nerviosos y echando la mano hasta agarrar a Ori, en un vano intento de asegurarse del estado todavía adulto de su hermano pequeño.

—De eso no cabe duda. La pregunta es dónde está el mago cuando lo necesitamos.

—Debió embrujarlo cuando lo cortó –distraído Fíli alzó la mano hasta rozar el corte que la mujer le había hecho en el cuello. A penas había sangrado, no había sido tan profundo.

—Examinamos el cuchillo y no parece tener nada extraño. Tal vez algún veneno mágico o las palabras que pronunció. Ya sabía yo que no teníamos que haberla ayudado. Si nos hubiéramos quedado al margen, el bebé sería el orco y no nuestro compañero.

_Irge, irge... _Las palabras de la mujer daban vueltas en su mente.

—Por cómo lo decía no creo que significase otra cosa que "atrás" –añadió el hobbit – Sería lo que yo gritase si estuviese tan asustado como ella –confesó recordando el tono imperativo de la mujer al hablar.

—Sea como sea – interrumpió Dwalin —, no podemos ir a la montaña con él en ese estado, Thorin.

—Al dragón no le hará falta ni cazarlo, bastará con que aspire y volará directamente hasta su estómago. O a sus pulmones. Lo bueno es que cuando expiré saldrá con la misma facilidad.

Todos se volvieron hacia Bofur, imaginando la escena. Por el tamaño y el peso que debía tener, ciertamente podría volar hasta el interior del dragón si este respiraba un tanto fuerte.

—Tal vez debiésemos volver –propuso Balin consiguiendo que todos los enanos protestasen–. Tal vez en Rivendel puedan ayudarle. Ninguno de nosotros tiene ni idea de cómo revertir el embrujo.

—Te has vuelto loco si crees que voy a confiarle la seguridad de mi sobrino a un elfo. Aunque nos ayudase una vez. No me fío de ellos.

Bilbo tenía sus dudas sobre la maldad que podía esconder el corazón de Elrond así como de las posibilidades que había de que el rey elfo hiciese daño a un niño, pero si algo había aprendido era que la mayoría de los enanos odiaban a los elfos y que su cabezonería era incluso mayor que ese sentimiento. Pero, sin Gandalf cerca, era el único que podía encontrar la respuesta al nuevo acertijo. Y, por la acogida que les había prestado, nada hacía suponer que fuese a herir a un pequeño niño enano.

—Pretendes llevarle a Erebor, entonces –concluyó Balin Intentando hacerle ver la locura de la situación.

—Mi hermano se moriría antes de perderse los salones de nuestros antepasados.

—Tu hermano no sabe más de Erebor que algún que otro cuento antes de dormir. Y eso si es capaz de recordarlo. No sabemos si el embrujo también le afectó a la memoria – puntualizó el viejo enano.

Ignorándolos, Thorin fijó su atención en Balin. Lo miró retador y aunque no dudó en afirmar que seguirían para adelante, Bilbo pudo ver la duda y el miedo brillando en la mirada que intercambiaron.

—Continuaremos. Nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de hombres, allí intentaremos reunir información sobre la mujer. Pase lo que pase, seguiremos adelante.Y esperaremos que el mago nos alcance. Estamos lejos de donde cayó la mujer y su cuerpo probablemente fuera arrastrado por la corriente. Fíli, tu estabas cerca de Kíli cuando la examinó, ¿recuerdas algo raro? ¿Algún emblema o signo...?

El enano meditó un segundo antes de contestar.

—No. Era una mujer normal, parecía una mujer normal. Llevaba ropas de montar de cuero sobre la ropa, tenía el pelo corto, sin cicatrices ni emblemas... Como cualquier aldeana de una aldea de hombres.

—¿Alguien recogió el cuchillo?

Nori dio un paso al frente, tendiéndole el cuchillo envuelto. Thorin lo examinó con el gesto torcido. Había algunas marcas en el borde del mango, pero estaban gastadas y parecían simples accidentes.

Decidieron encaminarse a la aldea más cercana. Tal vez allí pudiesen averiguar algo.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, Kíli había dejado de llorar. Alzado por los brazos del enano, palpaba con mucho cuidado el hacha incrustada en la cabeza, siguiendo la forma del oxidado metal con las yemas de los dedos. Bifur se dejaba hacer, meciéndolo con cuidado, con una enternecedora reverencia.

El niño alzó la cabeza al oírles acercarse. A la luz del fuego, Bilbo fue capaz de verlo bien. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un niño enano. En altura eran parecidos a los niños hobbits, aunque eran más anchos y pesados. Contrariamente a lo que pasaba cuando eran adultos, tenía una cara jovial y alegre libre de todo vello facial.

—¿A qué edad os empieza a crecer la barba? – preguntó con curiosidad.

—A la mayoría, entorno a los diez u once años, aunque algunos ya nacen con una pequeña. A Kíli le tardó un poco más.

Thorin dio un paso al frente y cuando la luz crepitante del fuego lo iluminó, un cambio radical se operó en las facciones del niño. Los ojos se le iluminaron y su pequeña boca se abrió en una gran sonrisa.

—_Adadinh!_ –gritó tendiendo los brazos hacia Thorin y echándose hacia delante – _Adadinh!_

Fíli torció el gesto con una sonrisa resignada. "Supongo que no me reconocerá" susurró para sí mismo. Bilbo memorizó la palabra "adadinh" suponiendo que el significado más probable era "tío". Algunos de los miembros de la compañía parecían incómodos con la presencia del hobbit y, cada vez que el niño repetía la palabra, le lanzaban nerviosas miradas.

Thorin apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza, revolviendo los mechones morenos, haciendo reír al niño, el cual había perdido cualquier rastro de miedo. El enano no sonreía pero el niño parecía habituado al gesto serio del adulto. Con cuidado, Bifur le pasó el peso del niño y se alejó tranquilo mientras Thorin susurraba al pequeño en khuzdûl. Bilbo miró a todos los enanos, atentos a la conversación. Cuando hablaba, las frases de Thorin tenían una entonación ascendente, parecida a la forma de hablar de los hobbits al hacer preguntas. El niño contestaba mecánicamente, con gesto aburrido, mientras giraba entre sus dedos la pequeña figura.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Kíli? – Preguntó por fin en lengua común, suspirando cansado — ¿Qué te ha dado Bifur?

—_Ur doh_ – contestó enseñándole el regalo. Aunque contestaba en su lengua materna, Balin tenía razón y el pequeño parecía entender bastante bien la lengua común.

—¿Bifur te ha regalado un caballo? ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—_Ákmînruk –_contestó volviendo a jugar con el pequeño caballo que Bifur le había regalado, haciéndolo galopar por la frente del enano. Bilbo miró con curiosidad al enano que, algo alejado, observaba al niño. ¿Por qué llevaría juguetes encima? – _Urfen kir ku'? — _ preguntó señalando al grupo.

—Son amigos.

_—Ur menu shirumund kir! –_ chilló emocionado mirando fijamente al Hobbit. Todos los enanos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Thorin le daba una cachetada en el culo llamándole la atención.

—¿Se puede saber quién te enseñó eso? – le riñó con una paternal sonrisa que desentonaba en aquel rostro severo y que hizo rejuvenecer al enano. Por toda respuesta, el pequeño alzo la mano y señaló con toda la seguridad que tenía a Dwalin quien alzó las cejas divertido.

—¿Qué me ha llamado? – preguntó con curiosidad.

—Lampiño –confesó Ori riendo avergonzado. Para los enanos, un pueblo orgulloso de su barba, llamar a alguien "lampiño" debía ser un horrible insulto supuso el mediano.

—Él es un hobbit – el niño lo miró confuso, sin comprender la palabra —. _Ur sill burm. _Un mediano. Discúlpate por lo que le has llamado.

—_Birashagumi_

—Acepto tus disculpas – aceptó con una sonrisa al ver la educada reverencia del pequeño.

Dándole un beso en la frente que lo hizo reír, Thorin se agachó junto al fuego y tumbó al niño en el sitio donde había estado durmiendo. Lo tapó con cuidado y, dejándole la mano en ademán protector sobre el pecho, esperó paciente mientras el niño seguía hablando de su caballito de madera hasta que poco a poco volvía a quedarse tranquilamente dormido.

—¿Recuerda algo? – preguntó Balin cuando el enano se incorporó tras asegurar la fina manta entorno al cuerpo del pequeño por segunda vez.

—Nada. Recuerda estar en casa con Dís y despertarse aquí. Le he dicho que, como siempre insiste en que quiere venir, lo hemos traído .

—Thorin, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía la esperanza de que Kíli hubiese mantenido sus recuerdos, a pesar de que el hecho de que se despertase en mitad de la noche llamando a su madre era una pista demasiado clara como para mantener la ilusión. Pero su memoria había retrocedido setenta años atrás. Definitivamente, no podían entrar en la Montaña Solitaria con él en ese estado.

—No nos queda más remedio. Tenemos que seguir adelante. No podemos perdernos el día de Durin, es nuestra última oportunidad. No sabemos cuándo se repetirá. Si nos retrasamos quién sabe cuándo podremos volver a intentarlo. Si el mago no llega a tiempo, tendremos que buscar una niñera.

—¿Y si no sobrevivimos? – Preguntó Fíli en voz baja, verbalizando los temores de todos los enanos — Ya no quedan enanos tan al este. Nadie viajará hasta casa. La niñera que contrates no se ocupará de él una vez se le acabe el dinero. ¿Quién se ocupara entonces de él? Es demasiado pequeño como para valerse por sí mismo.

—Sobreviviremos –afirmó con seriedad, aunque a veces algo dentro de él lo dudaba – y encontraremos una cura para tu hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gracias por leer este segundo capitulo de _No tengáis miedo_. La historia es un clásico en el fandom, espero llevarla bien y que os guste. He de decir que me he reído mucho escribiendo los diálogos de Kíli, es lo que tiene la formación profesional, que me dan cuatro diccionarios de khuzdûl y me lo paso bomba desarrollando el lenguaje. He dudado hasta el último momento si facilitaros o no las traducciones de los diálogos de Kíli y al final he decidido que no. Partís del mismo conocimiento que Bilbo. De todos modos, si queréis puedo poner la traducción al final de la historia.

Gracias a Spain-Love04, Kagome-Black y Oceans-Lady por sus reviews.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

**Oceans Lady **— A mí me cuesta leer los fics largos por la misma razón, así que, si notas que decae en cualquier momento, no dudes en decírmelo. Me harías un gran favor!


	3. Capítulo 3: Niñeras

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

_**Niñeras**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un par de horas antes del amanecer, Bilbo se despertó al sentir un dedo apretándole repetidamente la mejilla. Abrió los ojos, confuso, encontrándose con los dos grandes ojos infantiles observándole muy de cerca. Pestañeó relajado antes de volver a abrirlos asustado. No era una gran idea encontrarse a nadie a menos de treinta centímetros de sí mismo. Cuando fijó la vista en las pupilas del niño, este dio un salto y se alejó asustado.

Bilbo se sentó frotándose el pelo y volvió a guardar a Dardo en su vaina antes de que el pequeño atacante se fijase en la espada. El niño se había sentado sobre sus rodillas y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, entre asustado y sorprendido. Thorin apoyado contra la roca, cerca de donde se suponía que debía estar su sobrino, dormía profundamente. Oín y Gloin pasaban su turno de guardia jugando a las cartas. Lo miraron de reojo y lo saludaron con un gesto vago.

Bilbo sonrió al niño con una sonrisa amistosa que desterró el miedo y acrecentó la curiosidad infantil. Kili se echó hacia adelante, observándole atentamente con el ceño fruncido y los mechones de pelo cayéndole desordenados por delante del rostro.

Alzó la mano y llevo su índice hasta tocar la punta de la nariz del hobbit, que esperó paciente, bajo el intenso reconocimiento infantil.

—_Ur sill burm menu shiriumd kir__ – _afirmó en voz baja, volviendo a tocarle la mejilla curioso. Gloin tosió intentando disimular la risa y Bilbo reconoció algunas de las palabras del día anterior. "Sill burm" lo había llamado Thorin al explicarle su naturaleza y él había pronunciado algo parecido a "menu xirmun" al llamarle lampiño. Las consonantes se mezclaban en su oído, pero el niño hablaba despacio pronunciando las palabras con cuidado permitiendole recordarlas. Kili, sin la rígida vigilancia de su tío, era libre de observar aquel extraño ser tan diferente a los enanos que conocía – _Ur sill burm or._ _Adadinh aggîn sanu-natu sill burm elgram, grumbaki et ozirum seleku kir ni urfen din kir. __Khagam agrî menu uf._ _Khakum menú sill burm rukhas kûrd?_

Por la ascensión del tono y la mirada curiosa que le lanzó el niño, supuso que le acababa de hacer una pregunta. Aunque no la hubiese entendido. Pero el niño esperaba quieto, observándole fijamente.

—No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho, Kili – confesó mientras Gloin volvía a reírse con fuerza y le daba la razón al niño. Dudaba si preguntar o no el significado de la más que posible impertinencia del niño, pero la expresión de sorpresa del rostro infantil desterró la posible pregunta de su mente.

—_Ki-li_ – pronunció despacio señalándose a sí mismo. – _Un Kili_ –repitió volviendo a señalarse – _K__herum uf ûrk_? –al ver que el extraño no entendía, volvió a señalarse a sí mismo y a repetir su nombre antes de volver a pronunciar la palabra "kherum" muy despacio.

—¿Cómo me llamo? –entendió por fin el hobbit – Bilbo Bolsón– pronunció con claridad imitando los gestos infantiles. Repitió su nombre antes de pronunciar el suyo tocándole en el pecho.

—Bil...bo – pronunció con dificultad e ilusión, feliz de que entendiese lo que preguntaba – Bilbo Blusón – canturreó feliz.

El niño volvió a hablar relajado y confiado, sacando de entre sus ropas la pequeña figura que Bifur le había regalado y se la mostró pronunciando despacio la palabra "doh". Bilbo admiró el delicado caballo de madera, sorprendido de la artesanía de la que había sido capaz el enano. Bifur con su mirada perdida, sus gruñidos incomprensibles y sus arranques violentos, había resultado un misterioso artista.

El sonoro bostezo de Fili al despertarse atrajo la atención del hobbit pero no del pequeño que seguía hablando feliz. Sentado y mirándoles divertido, el enano rubio sonrió resignado. Poco a poco, el resto de enanos fueron despertando y Bombur comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

—Bilbo, ¿estás entendiendo algo de lo que dice?

—No mucho. Por no decir nada – confesó observándole jugar— ¿_Doh_ significa...?

—Caballo – tradujo saludando con un gesto al pequeño cuando lo miró durante un segundo, pero el niño, al comprobar la familiar raza del nuevo extraño, rápidamente perdió interés.

Mientras los observaba, Fili se rozaba la herida distraído. Thorin los miró sin acercarse y, cuando el niño se dio cuenta, dejó de jugar e intentó correr hacia él pero, tropezando con el largo faldón, cayó hacia adelante. Vestido con la larga camisola que utilizaba cuando era un enano adulto, parecía mucho más pequeño de lo que era en realidad. Él mismo se había remangado con dificultad las mangas, pero las faldas eran otro tema. Fili lo incorporó con cuidado.

Bombur se acercó con el primer cuenco de comida mientras Bofur se apresuraba en repartir el resto. Se lo tendió con una sonrisa oculta bajo su barba rojiza.

El niño le sonrió y, sin coger el cuenco, miró expectante a Thorin quien, tras mirarle un segundo, se volvió a Balin con gesto preocupado. La expresión del niño cambió al momento y, volviéndose hacia el enano pelirrojo, agarró con cuidado el cuenco, intentando no volcar su contenido. Dwalin, suspirando cansado, se sentó en el suelo junto al niño y, quitandole el cuenco de las manos, lo sujetó frente a él.

—_Ákmînruk_ —susurró con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa que no llegó a brillar con la misma intensidad que la anterior.

Bilbo miró al niño preocupado. Debía estar esperando algún gesto de aprobación de su tío, pero el estoico enano parecía haberse distanciado durante la noche. Ni siquiera, le había dirigido una sola palabra.

Sin embargo, Dwalin, el hosco, le tendía el cuenco con paciencia, mientras, con estudiada lentitud, el pequeño introducía un dedo en la caliente sopa y se lo llevaba a la boca. Volvió a hacerlo, mirando de reojo al enano. Pero el guerrero no reñía, como parecía esperar el niño, solo lo observaba con una mueca distante.

—Como no le riñas –lo interrumpió Fíli —, hará eso hasta que se acabe el cuenco.

—¿Y si se lo llevamos así a tu madre? Seguro que a la pequeña Dís le hace ilusión. Se pasó media vida diciendo que crecíais demasiado rápido –bromeó el enano. Era la primera vez que Bilbo lo oía hacer un chiste desde que lo conocía.

—¿En serio quieres volver a pasar por la fase "¿cuándo vuelve Padre?"? –recordó Fíli con una cansada sonrisa – Creo que tu también aguantaste alguna que otra llorera.

—No... mejor que no – recordó con un mohín. El enano se giró hacia el pequeño y una sola mirada bastó para hacerle reír y agarrar con cuidado la cuchara en un intento de llevarse no mucha más comida a la boca.— Hablando de eso... ¿por qué demonios veníais todos a esconderos a mi casa? No es que yo os ofreciera un hombro en el que llorar, precisamente.

Ori y Fili intercambiaron una mirada y ambos rieron antes de contestar al unísono:

—Nos dabas galletas.

Bilbo observó al enano rubio. Intentaba disimular la preocupación, pero Bilbo veía la palidez que intentaba disimular. No podía ser solo preocupación por su hermano pequeño.

Ponerse en camino con el pequeño Kili supuso toda una odisea para la organizada compañía. Bofur lo había sustituido en las labores de exploración y desaparecía adelante junto con Fili para explorar. El niño, intentaba caminar al lado de Thorin, pero sus cortas piernas no conseguían abarcar la misma distancia que las del enano y la mayor parte de las veces terminaba caminando a la altura de Ori y Bilbo, arrastrando los pies agotado y aburrido. Otras veces, se separaba del grupo, repentinamente atraído por algo novedoso y llamativo, y se detenía a agacharse a observar una flor. El páramo verdoso por el que paseaban debía ser muy diferente al rocoso de las montañas azules.

Cuando algo resultaba excepcionalmente novedoso corría a buscar a Bilbo y lo llevaba de la mano a observar la novedad, hablando rápido e incomprensiblemente para el hobbit.

Ori, amablemente, traducía algunas de las expresiones más comunes, mientras resolvía las dudas que le surgían. El joven enano hablaba emocionado, contento de encontrar a alguien que compartiese su pasión por las lenguas.

Unos tirones a su ropa atrajeron la atención del enano.

—_Shulk_ — pidió sin soltar la ropa. Con una sonrisa, Ori rebuscó en su bolsa pero sacó su odre vacío – _Shuuuulk_ — volvió a insistir el niño.

—¿Tienes agua? —le preguntó al hobbit y este se apresuró a sujetar el odre para que pudiera beber.

—Aquí tienes. _Shulk_ – pronunció con dificultad.

El niño bebió hasta saciarse y le agradeció con una educada reverencia. Bilbo recordaba los modales de los enanos al comer (cada día tenía un recordatorio de ello), sin embargo, parecían tener un estricto código a la hora de presentarse y agradecer.

—Le habéis caído bien –le dijo Nori cuando descansaron al mediodía. El enano miraba como el niño comía torpemente del bol que Fili le sostenía delante. Puede que aceptase jugar con el resto de los enanos, pero cada vez que Bombur preparaba algo de comer, corría a buscar a su tío aunque siempre acababa siendo recogido por otro a pesar de la clara decepción del pequeño—. Nuestros niños suelen ser bastante desconfiados, pero tú le has caído bien.

Pero Nori no era el único sorprendido. Se suponía que los enanos eran malhumorados y tercos, pero todos cuidaban del pequeño con paternalista afecto y no menos preocupación. Oín no dejaba de examinarlo cada poco rato, para comprobar que no seguía volviéndose cada vez más pequeño o que no había ningún otro efecto secundario al embrujo. Y Dwalin se dejaba hacer tranquilamente cuando al niño aburrido le apetecía trenzarle el pelo. Sin embargo, Thorin se mantenía distante. Cuando el niño estaba entretenido, Bilbo lo descubría mirándolo de soslayo, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, no dejaba que se produciese ningún acercamiento entre ambos.

—¿Habíais oído hablar alguna vez de un embrujo como este?

Dwalin negó comiéndose el último pedazo de carne de su plato. Balin y Ori se acercaron.

—En toda mi vida oí hablar de un pueblo con semejante poder.

Según conoció Bilbo, pocos enanos eran tan aficionados a los libros como Ori. El joven enano, el más joven de la compañía, había compartido con Kili su poca maña con las armas, con la gran diferencia de que si bien el enano había resultado diestro con el arco y, poco a poco, había ido consiguiendo manejarse con la espada, él no había conseguido encontrar aún su arma ideal, así que se había refugiado en los libros y las historias. Se había convertido en el escriba oficial de la compañía. Incluso enanos como Dwalin, para los que las habilidades militares resultaban fundamentales, lo apreciaba y cuidaba de él como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos. Bilbo estaba seguro de que cualquier enano de los presentes cambiaría su mano derecha por poder ayudar a su amigo. Incluso aunque fuese a través de los cuentos y leyendas.

—¿Habéis guardado el cuchillo? – Preguntó Thorin acercándose mientras Kili jugaba con Bifur, intentando agarrar el hacha de su frente—. Según el mapa hay una ciudad más adelante. Si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar al anochecer.

Recogieron en silencio, enjuagando cada uno su plato. Incluso el pequeño intentó ayudar a Bombur a lavarlo, a pesar de que consiguió tener más agua sobre su ropa que en su plato. Con un suspiro, Dwalin lo llamó con un gesto y el niño corrió hacia él soltando el cuenco. Tropezó varias veces y se cayó de morros frente al enano.

Se levantó y lo miró con el rostro lleno de tierra. Con un suspiro, el malcarado enano se agachó y agarrando la camisola de Kili, se la ató a la altura de la rodilla. Al menos así podría correr sin caerse. Intentando ayudar, Fili le recogió los despeinados mechones en una torpe coleta.

—_Adadinh naragul kir kûrd_? — preguntó con tristeza cuando Thorin se volvió a alejar de él.

Fili lo miró sorprendido y lo levantó en brazos con facilidad. El niño se dejaba hacer, con la mirada baja y las manos jugando con la camisola. Le dio un suave cabezazo para llamar su atención, pero el niño no alzó la vista.

—Thorin —habló— no está enfadado contigo, Kili. Solo está un poco preocupado. Pero no está enfadado contigo. ¿Lo entiendes?

El niño asintió pero no contestó. Pasandole el niño a Gloin, continuaron avanzando.

Cargando al niño, podían avanzar algo más rápido.. Bofur y Fili habían desaparecido, bastantes metros adelante del grupo, con la esperanza de ver el perfil de la ciudad de hombres en el horizonte. Gloin cargaba con Kili dormido en brazos. La comitiva avanzaba tranquila, sin alterar el plácido sueño del niño.

Con un gesto brusco, Gloin dejó a Kili en el suelo, que despertó confuso.

La quietud del grupo se rompió por el aullido de un huargo y, cuando Bilbo desenvainó, el brillo azulado de Dardo iluminó al grupo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo: Niñeras. Gracias por leerlo. En estos capítulos iniciales ha transcurrido bastante poco (este ha sido de transición pura y dura), pero en el siguiente la acción se acelera un poquito. Lo prometo. Y, como siempre, cualquier crítica es bien recibida._

_ Gracias a Kagome-Black, AliciaMalkavian, Ocean Lady y Spain-Love04 por vuestros reviews._


	4. Capítulo 4: Bajo ataque

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**Bajo ataque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Orcos... —susurró Gloin afianzando el mango de su hacha en su mano. Kíli, miraba a su alrededor, confuso y asustado ante la repentina tensión.

—Probablemente sea la patrulla del que matamos ayer. Corred – la orden de Thorin fue pronunciada con voz baja y calmada, pero bastó para poner a todo el grupo en alerta.

Echaron a correr y Dori levantó al niño con facilidad, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Kíli no hablaba, pero mantenía los brazos fuertemente apretados en torno a él y la cara escondida en su cuello.

Alcanzaron con facilidad a Bofur y Fíli quienes escucharon las noticias alarmados. Un ataque orco siempre era una mala noticia, pero ahora contaban con un guerrero menos. Y la ciudad no se perfilaba aún en el horizonte.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y bajaron con dificultad la formación rocosa. Durante un breve momento, mientras bajaban, Bilbo cogió en brazos al niño. Kíli no lloraba, se dejaba pasar de uno a otro, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados con fuerza. No alzó los ojos de su pecho cuando de brazos del hobbit pasó a los de Ori, ni cuando de este bajó hasta los de Bombur.

—Saqueador – bramó Thorin señalando unos peñascos altos, metros más adelante.

Con un asentimiento y el miedo acelerando su corazón, Bilbo corrió y escaló presuroso la formación rocosa. Sus ágiles pasos avanzaban silenciosos por la roca. En la lejanía, aparecieron tres huargos acortando camino. Esperó a que se acercasen para comprobar si aparecían más enemigos.

Desanduvo el camino lo más rápido que pudo. Thorin aguardaba inquieto con la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada.

—Tres huargos con jinete —informó jadeante—. No parece haber más, pero no estoy seguro.

—Tenemos que seguir adelante, aquí somos presa fácil —aseguró el enano por respuesta.

Avanzaron corriendo mientras los huargos se acercaban al galope(?). Los gritos orcos sonaban cada vez más cerca. Van a cazarnos como a conejos, pensaba Bilbo mientras corría. Nos van a cazar se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría junto al resto de la comitiva.

La voz de Dori resonó desde el fondo de la comitiva alertando la llegada del grupo, puso en alerta a todos los enanos.

—¡En formación!

La potente voz del enano resonó organizandoles. Bombur dejó al niño en el suelo y lo empujó hacia el centro de la formación para poder sujetar su arma. El niño se quedó asustado en el centro del grupo, rodeado protectoramente por todos los adultos. Bilbo lo miró un segundo, intentando apartarle de su mente mientras desenvainaba a Dardo. Las lágrimas caían por la frente del niño, pero este no pronunciaba ni un solo sonido. Solo miraba a su alrededor, perdido en aquella camisa gigantesca manchada de tierra y con los pies descalzos sobre la hierba.

La avanzadilla de la patrulla, llegó pocos momentos después de que Thorin diese la orden. Fíli lanzó el hacha contra el animal y, aunque no le dio, fue suficiente para que el orco se inclinase lo suficientemente cerca como para que los proyectiles de Ori y una de las armas de Dori derribasen al jinete dejando al fiero animal a merced del pesado martillo de Dwalin y las hachas de Bifur y Bofur.

A ojos externos, el ataque enano parecía disperso y confuso, sin embargo, cada enano sabía el lugar exacto de sus compañeros, sin descuidar a ninguno de ellos. Bilbo esperaba, con el corazón congelado en el pecho, sujetando con fuerza el mango de Dardo entre sus manos hasta hacerse daño.

Los otros dos huargos se acercaban con rapidez. Bilbo miró a su alrededor, desesperado. No tenían lugar a donde ir.

Los enanos cerraron filas, preparados, mientras los animales se aproximaban, golpeando con tanta fuerza el suelo que Bilbo lo sentía vibrar en las plantas de sus pies.

El orco lanzó una de sus armas que se clavó en el centro del grupo, a pocos metros de Kíli, quien cayó al suelo con un grito. Asustado, el niño se hizo una bola temblorosa en el sitio, sollozando.

Los dos atacantes llegaron y se enfrentaron a la comitiva. Los gritos de los animales y las bestias se entremezclaban con los de los enanos al atacar.

Recuperaron su posición expectantes, pero ningún atacante se aproximaba más. Thorin se volvió hacia el centro y se quedó petrificado.

—Kíli... —llamó en voz baja.

Todos la comitiva se volvió hacia el centro, descubriendolo vacío. En medio de la refriega, Kíli había huido sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todos comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor. Asustado, con los largos faldones y descalzo, no había podido ir demasiado lejos con sus pequeños pasos.

Fíli corría con el rostro desencajado. Thorin lo llamaba con su voz potente resonando entre el paisaje.

Y, de golpe, un grito rasgó el aire. Se quedaron congelados mientras reconocían la voz. Su tío y su hermano fueron los primeros en correr en la dirección de la voz. Y, a los pocos momentos, Fíli sacaba ya una breve distancia al resto de enanos.

Bilbo subió a la formación rocosa mientras los enanos la bordeaban. Desde lo alto, pudo ver al niño encogido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos tapándose los oídos. Un orco se aproximaba al niño a lomos de un huargo negro.

Kíli seguía chillando encogido, llamando a su madre con cada voz. El orco sonreía mientras se aproximaba paso a paso, disfrutando del pánico que embargaba a su débil presa. Centrado en el sabor de la carne tierna, no vio a la docena de enanos hasta que cayeron con violencia sobre él.

Bilbo descendió con rapidez y se aproximó al niño, mientras los enanos seguían golpeando una y otra vez al orco. Las hachas y martillos caían rítmicamente, entremezclándose con el sonido de los huesos rotos. Intentó apartar al niño pero, cuanto más se acercaba, el grito del niño se volvía más virulento.

Thorin llegó hasta ellos en dos grandes pasos, con el rostro pálido y la mirada desencajada. Ignorando los gritos del niño, lo cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza.

—_Abbad! Abbad!_ —chilló alzándole con brusquedad y, bajando el tono hasta un susurro, lo examinó — _Abbad, inùdoy, abbad. Abbad adandinh. Abbad adadinh._

El enano lo repetía una y otra vez, acariciándole la cabeza, apartándole el pelo con demasiada fuerza para examinarle el rostro. Pero Kíli lo rehuía, llorando, llamando a gritos entrecortados a su madre una y otra vez. Aunque Thorin intentaba girarle la cara para mirarle, el pequeño se apartaba y con los puños cerrados, le golpeaba en el hombro intentando alejarle de él.

Balin se acercó con gesto preocupado mientras recuperaban el aliento.

—¿Está herido?

Thorin negó con la boca apretada y gesto preocupado. Fíli se acercó pálido y nervioso y colocó una mano protectora sobre la espalda del niño.

Volvió a apretarlo contra su pecho, repitiendo una y otra vez "abbad, inùdoy, abbad" mientras sus grandes manos lo acariciaban repetidamente intentando calmarle. Pero el niño lloraba con fuerza, repitiendo la palabra "khagam" sin cansarse.

—Tenemos que seguir. Llegar a la ciudad antes de que anochezca, Thorin. No podemos arriesgarnos a otro ataque en campo abierto.

Sin soltarle ni dejar de repetir la frase en su oído, el enano asintió. Recogieron las armas y se alejaron a paso rápido, seguían caminando en una formación en la que tanto Thorin como el niño lloroso quedaban en el centro.

El niño seguía llorando, llamando desesperado a su madre. Los enanos avanzaban, lanzando nerviosas miradas al niño cada poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué no pruebas con una canción? —preguntó Fíli desesperado cuando se detuvieron a descansar horas después. La silueta de al ciudad se veía perfilada en el horizonte— A Kíli le gustaba la canción aquella de la enana que bailaba para casarse. Se la cantabas siempre a madre cuando estábamos ya en la cama. Nunca se dormía hasta que te oía.

Thorin lo miró al borde del colapso. Envolviendo al niño en la capa de viaje de Nori, comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad mientras Bofur y él cantaban la alegre canción de taberna que Bilbo dudaba que fuese apropiada para los oídos infantiles. Despacio, los berridos fueron calmándose hasta convertirse en un sollozo quedo y asustado.

—_Abbad adadinh, inùdoy_ —susurró cuando el niño alzó los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y lo miró. Le limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y le dio un breve beso en el pelo cuando Kíli enterró la cara en el cuello del hombre.

—_Un zirikh Khagam_ – pidió sorbiéndose los mocos – _Un zirihk duh kundim. Un zirikh Khagam..._

—No quieres seguir de viaje, ¿eh? —le sonrió tranquilizador intercambiando una mirada con su otro sobrino que suspiró relajado.

—_Un zirikh Khagam..._ —pidió otra vez el niño cuando el viejo enano volvió a abrazarle.

Avanzaron camino de la ciudad, con el niño dormitando en brazos de su tío, quien, tras el último ataque, parecía incapaz de separarse de él.

Se acercaron con Kíli oculto bajo la capa de Nori. Desde el exilio, desde que el pueblo de Erebor se vio obligado a vagar por la Tierra Media, no se habían visto niños enanos. Y ni siquiera en esas ocasiones, las protectoras madres enanas les dejaban acercarse a los extraños de esas lejanas ciudades. Ya llamaban la atención por sí solos, no necesitan más ojos mirándoles curiosos.

Encontraron la casa de un granjero a las puertas de la ciudad y Thorin negoció permiso para alojarse en las cuadras mientras Balin guardaba al niño.

El pequeño edificio de madera en el que se resguardaron, estaba cubierto por paja seca. Tumbaron al niño sobre una de las balas de paja y se acomodaron relajados. Las posibilidades de sufrir un ataque tan cerca de una población eran mínimas.

—Señor Bolsón... —habló el rey enano volviéndose hacia el hobbit—, acompáñeme a la ciudad. Fíli - pidió lanzandole una breve mirada al pequeño.

Sorprendido, el hobbit asintió y, recuperando su bolsa, se apresuró a seguir al enano camino de la ciudad.

Thorin se acercó a uno de los puestos que estaban por cerrar y Bilbo lo oyó negociar con la vendedora el precio del producto con familiar experiencia. Observó divertido como el rey enano conseguía ropa y calzado infantil con una facilidad nada propia de la realeza.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará así –se defendió— No podemos pasearnos por media tierra con un niño desnudo.

Cargados con las provisiones y la ropa, Thorin le indicó una vieja cantina con un gesto. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, desde donde podían controlar todo el local y, aunque la mesera pareció sorprendida de los viajeros, los atendió con una educada sonrisa. Thorin pidió por los dos y no abrió la boca hasta que la mesera les dejó las cervezas y la comida y se alejó.

—Thorin, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Gandalf aseguró que eres rápido y escurridizo. Y has demostrado ser de confianza. Quiero que me prometas algo, Bilbo Bolsón. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se repita lo de hoy. Si algo saliese mal... si no encontrásemos la cura y algo nos sucediese...

—Lo haré –lo interrumpió, entendiendo la dificultad del enano al pedirle un favor —. Si pasase cualquier cosa, cuidaré de él – prometió con una voz solemne bajo la atenta mirada del enano— Cuidaré de él y lo llevaré a las Montañas Azules, con su madre.

Thorin le sostuvo la mirada y le tendió la jarra de cerveza para brindar en un gesto de mudo agradecimiento. Pero el enano no lo había llevado allí para eso, como pronto descubriría el hobbit.

El rostro le cambió y la mirada se fijó en la puerta. Bilbo se giró y observó sorprendido. Por el hueco, una figura pequeña entró callada. Vestía ropajes de hombres y el pelo corto como uno. Se mantenía alejada, fumando, y si Thorin no se hubiera fijado en ella, Bilbo la habría confundido con un hombre joven.

—¿Ella es...? ¿No os recuerda a la mujer que se suicidó?

Thorin asintió.

—Eso parece. Todas las mujeres de hombres son iguales a nuestros ojos. Pero parece que esta se parece un poco más que las demás a la que buscamos – bebió un trago de cerveza, sin quitarle el ojo de encima —. Y no parece gustarle demasiado a los lugareños.

La mujer se sentó en una esquina a cenar, sin hablar con nadie ni establecer contacto visual con ninguno de los presentes. La camarera pasó por su lado y Thorin la sujetó de la muñeca un segundo.

—¿Quién es aquella? – le preguntó señalándola con la cabeza. La apurada camarera buscó un segundo la mujer a la que se refería el enano.

—¿Aquella? No lo sé, señor. Pero creo que pertenece al grupo de la montaña. Debe haber venido a hacer negocios al mercado, raramente se las ve por la ciudad – comentó mientras recogía los platos vacíos y se perdía por entre la gente.

Bilbo tomó la decisión cuando un hombre se sentó a la mesa junto a ella. Agarró su jarra vacía y se bajó del banco perdiéndose por entre la gente. Thorin lo vio desaparecer. Camuflado bajo la barra, Bilbo se colocó el misterioso anillo y se volvió invisible. Se acercó en silencio y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír la conversación sin ser percibido.

Escuchó atentamente aunque el ruido del bar subía y bajaba de intensidad, impidiéndole oír por momentos la conversación.

Cuando el hombre se levantó y salió del bar, Bilbo se apresuró a regresar a la mesa tras quitarse el anillo.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba, mediano – lo felicitó cuando Bilbo se volvió a sentar. Al hobbit todavía le temblaban las piernas aunque asintió agradecido— ¿De qué hablaban?

—No pude escuchar mucho, pero... creo que le comentaba sobre la mujer que se suicidó. Hablaban de un cuerpo en el río y ella parecía apenada. También hablaban de los orcos de que estaban cada vez más cerca y de un tal Vrak, pero no logré entender que era.

—Eso ya no importa, vamos.

Lo apremió levantándose y recuperando su arma, mientras Bilbo se incorporaba apurado y recogía todas las compras antes de salir. La mujer se había levantado y salía del bar. Estaba claro que Thorin no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

La siguieron por las calles atestadas, a una distancia prudencial. La mujer giró en una esquina y cuando ellos estaban a punto de seguirla, Dwalin les cortó el paso.

Thorin lo apartó y buscó a su alrededor. La mujer había desaparecido. Se volvió hacia su amigo, maldiciendo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Dwalin lo miró callado, cruzado de brazos. El gesto grave del enano no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Tenemos un problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuarto capítulo con un pequeño susto para el pequeño enano. Gracias a Kagome-Black y AliciaMalkavian por sus reviews. ¡Y bienvenida a ladywesker y NenucaV!_


	5. Capítulo 5: Pequeños problemas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

**Pequeños problemas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorin paseó de un lado al otro del granero en silencio. Se había prometido así mismo no chillar, ni protestar. No hasta la mañana.

Kili dormía envuelto en la capa de Nori sobre una bala de paja. Bifur, ajeno a todo, estaba sentado junto a él, tallando un taco de madera.

No podía chillar con Kili dormido. Dís lo mataría si lo despertaba. Qué demonios. Dís lo mataría si viese a su hijo pequeño convertido otra vez en un niño pequeño.

Se giró hacia Fíli. Donde debía estar su sobrino de 82 años, estaba ahora un niño enano durmiendo tranquilo.

—Su herida era menos profunda, debió actuar más despacio el embrujo.

—Vamos a acabar todos convertidos en niños – pronosticó Dori asustado.

Cuando Dwalin había mencionado el problema, no había explicado el motivo. Tampoco había hecho falta. Algo en su interior lo iba preparando para ello. Al menos no era un bebé como Kili, pensó para sí Thorin. Un niño de diez años era más fácil de controlar que uno de tres. Si le gritaba que se escondiera, él se escondería. No se quedaría quieto, agachado en el suelo esperando que vinieran a salvarle. Gracias a Durin que era un poco mayor.

—Se encontraba mareado, cansado – explicó Oín con un mohín confuso—. Salió a vomitar, volvió, se echó a dormir y ya.

—¡Puff!

Thorin se volvió hacia Bofur y, por el peligroso brillo de sus ojos, Bilbo estaba convencido de que como el enano volviese a pronunciar la expresión, el rey enano lo mataría.

—Ahora tenemos dos niños y nos dirigimos hacia una montaña con un dragón dormido – recalcó Balin con la esperanza de hacer recapacitar a Thorin. La lealtad del enano era incuestionable, seguiría a su rey hasta donde fuese necesario, pero dudaba si la situación presente no sería un mensaje de sus antepasados para que abortaran la misión.

—El mediano y yo hemos visto a una mujer como la que se suicidó. Mencionó al grupo de la montaña. Por la mañana hablaremos con el granjero. Rezad porque sepa algo y al amanecer buscaremos la manera de solucionar esto – afirmó con convicción más para sí mismo que para los demás.

En un gesto inconsciente y mecánico, Thorin se quitó el abrigo y tapó con él al pequeño Fili, igual de perdido en sus ropas adultas que su hermano.

Horas después, Balin despertó a Thorin sacudiéndole el hombro. Se había quedado sentado, con la cabeza colgando sobre su pecho. La tensión del viaje le pasaba factura. La mayoría de enanos todavía dormitaba aunque algunos, despacio, frotándose la cara, empezaban a volver en sí. Observó la cara de preocupación del enano y la mueca de tensión de su hermano.

Buscó a su alrededor y vio la bala de paja donde había dejado durmiendo a su sobrino pequeño. Se incorporó, sobresaltado, y se dirigió a la esquina que le había señalado.

—Se despertó asustado e intentó huir – explicó resignado—. Bilbo lo descubrió cuando intentaba salir con Kili en brazos. Se escondió en aquella esquina y Dwalin lleva un rato intentando tranquilizarlo.

Thorin sobrepasó al hobbit y al enano y observó a su sobrino. Fili, con los ojos azules abiertos de terror, apretaba a su hermano contra su pecho en gesto protector. Arrastraba la camisa y recolocaba una y otra vez al pequeño sobre sus brazos. Dwalin había intentado acercarse para ayudarle, pero el niño se había alejado todo lo que había podido.

Thorin se agachó a una distancia prudencial, deshaciéndose de su espada se la tendió al enano. Kili se había calmado con facilidad, pero algo le decía que Fili no lo haría tan rápido.

—Fili, cálmate –pronunció con suavidad haciéndole un gesto tranquilizador con la mano. Balin detrás suya, sonreía lo más tranquilizador que podía – _Khal uf, Kurdel(__1)_ — el niño no contestó, pero sus ojos, semicamuflados a través de los mechones negros de su hermano, se movieron nerviosos hasta el hobbit antes de volver al enano – _Caku me Rasp? __Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg. Ur sill burn dijnûr kir. __Bilbo dijnel kir. Uf omhîl nai gûrud(__2)_. No tengas miedo, Fíli. No de nosotros – Fili dejó en el suelo a Kili que miró la escena confuso, pero sin separarse de su hermano, y, protectoramente, lo empujó hasta su espalda. Thorin respiró hondo tendiéndole la mano. Fili no retrocedía, aunque miraba alternativamente la mano y los ojos del enano. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, Fili intentó apuñarle en la palma con una navaja.

En un movimiento mecánico, le quitó la navaja y se la lanzó a Dwalin. El niño retrocedió maldiciendo, interponiéndose entre su hermano pequeño y los extraños.

—Creí que le habías quitado todas las armas – lo reprendió Balin viendo como su hermano guardaba la navaja.

—Ahora entiendo como me robaba mis galletas -refunfuñó Dwalin-. No me extrañaría que tuviera alguna más escondida.

Thorin le sostenía la mirada. El niño estaba histérico y estaba asustando a su hermano.

—Fili. Soy yo, tu tío. Y estos son Dwalin y Balin. También están Oín y Gloin, a ellos los conoces. Y Dori – explicó señalando a cada uno de los enanos conforme los mencionaba. Nori y Ori se mantuvieron apartados.

—¿Creer que ser idiota? _Dal_. _Adadinh duh_ blanco pelo... _Dal_, todos _dal (3)._ Mentir hermano, pero yo duh -el niño hablaba rápido, nervioso, mezclando los dos idiomas y aunque los enanos parecieron entenderlo, Bilbo no entendió ni una sola de las frases.

—Somos nosotros muchacho –lo intentó tranquilizar Balin con una paternal sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no nos preguntas lo que quieras para tranquilizarte?

El niño respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse, meditando la propuesta. Ignoraba las palabras de su hermano, hablando en khuzdûl sin que nadie le contestase. Bilbo lo oía repetir una y otra vez la palabra "adadinh" y por el rictus de Thorin, lo imaginó deseoso de abrazar al niño.

—¿Cómo llamar _Kagham_? – preguntó.

—Dís.

—¿_Adadinhs_?

—Frerin, muerto en la toma de Khazad-dûm sesenta años antes de que tu nacieses, y yo, Thorin.

—¿_Kugham_ morir? –la pregunta hizo llorar al pequeño que empezó a protestar llorando y golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados.

—Hubo un accidente en la forja de Tharbad. La prensa falló y provocó un derrumbamiento que bloqueó la salida. El sistema de hornos estaba mal construido y provocó un incendio en el que murieron muchos enanos y hombres. Entre ellos, tu padre.

—¿_Kugham_ morir cómo?—volvió a preguntar el niño.

—Quedó atrapado junto a los hornos. Una de las vigas cedió y cayó sobre los enanos de la zona norte, apresandoles. No tuvo oportunidad de huir del fuego.

Fili tragó saliva, pestañeando con fuerza para alejar las lágrimas. Rodeó con los brazos al pequeño apretándole con fuerza contra el pecho mientras el niño seguía revolviendose. Bilbo se removió incomodo en su asiento sintiendo que estaba viendo algo demasiado personal de aquella extraña y trágica familia.

—¿Comida favorita _Kagham_?

—Vamos, Fili. Ponlo algo más difícil. Eres mejor que esto.

El niño meditó un segundo antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Balin.

—_Dal _Balin decir aprender lengua. ¿Cuál?

Dwalin y Thorin miraron sorprendidos al viejo enano, que maldijo por lo bajo creyendo que aquel comentario había pasado inadvertido por el muchacho.

—Era el élfico –confesó evitando mirar a sus amigos—. Y no te dije que debieras que aprenderla, sino que cuantas más lenguas conocierais, mejor preparados estaríais. Que no me fíe de los elfos no significa que crea que todos sus conocimientos sean inútiles – protestó ante la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Cuento _A__dadinh_ decir de noche?

—Historias sobre Erebor o la historia de los Siete Padres. Y cuando tu hermano tiene una pesadilla le canto la canción de las montañas – añadió previendo las siguientes preguntas —, Kili tiene una marca de nacimiento detrás de la oreja derecha y tú tienes una cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo de una caída cuando te caíste a los siete años.

—Kili siempre preguntar antes dormir?

—Cuando volverá vuestro padre.

—¿Decir _Kagham_ sobre _Adadinh_ siempre qué?

Thorin se quedó callado mirando al niño demasiado rato. Dwain miró de uno a otro, nervioso y Oín lo apuró.

—Eso no lo sé – confesó Thorin con la mandíbula tensa.

El niño pareció descolocado y nervioso. Aflojó el agarre y Kili se escapó de entre sus brazos, enfadado y llorando, hasta su tío que lo alzó en un abrazo. Espero paciente, aguardando la siguiente pregunta. Pero no hubo siguiente pregunta.

—¿_Adadinh_? –preguntó nervioso y, cuando el serio enano asintió con una tranquila sonrisa, avanzó hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

El enano los apretó contra su pecho.

_—Menu tessu, inùdoy. Menu tessu (__4)_— susurró acariciándole el pelo al mayor, intentando tranquilizarle. Había tanto amor y preocupación en esa frase que Bilbo no sintió la necesidad de preguntar por su significado.

Dwalin y Balin intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación. Si ya era peligroso estar con un solo niño, dos...

—Señor Bolsón, rezo porque no tenga problemas con ampliar nuestro trato – comentó con vagueza girando la cabeza para observarle brevemente. Bilbo asintió en silencio sin saber muy bien como cuidaría de dos niños enanos a través de medio mundo.

Fili se separó de Thorin, moviéndose nervioso. Kili seguía sollozando con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del enano.

—¿Quién ser? –preguntó mirando a Bilbo con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Esos modales... – le regañó Balin.

—Bilbo Bolsón – se presentó el mediano—. A vuestro servicio – añadió con una leve reverencia recordando los modales de los enanos el día en que se presentó. Fili hizo una leve reverencia a modo de contestación mientras Thorin, con el pequeño cogido en brazos, se incorporaba.

La compañía empezó a arreglarse mientras Thorin, con movimientos expertos, comenzaba a vestir a Kili con la ropa nueva. El niño se sorbía los mocos, aguantando los sollozos mientras su tío le cambiaba la ropa.

—¿_Dal_ por qué? – preguntó el rubio.

—No somos nosotros los viejos, Fili. Sois vosotros los jóvenes –el niño lo miró sin entender y Thorin eligió con cuidado las palabras—. Hubo un accidente y tanto tu como tu hermano, resultasteis heridos y os despertasteis... así. Niños otra vez –observó como el niño miraba al resto de los enanos con curiosidad. Thorin volvió a señalarlos después de sentar al pequeño sobre la bala de paja —. A Oín, Gloin, Dori, Balin y Dwalin ya los conoces –el niño asintió mirándolos con recelo—. El del sombrero es Bofur, el pelirrojo, Bombur; y el del hacha en la cabeza es Bifur. Y aquellos dos que están hablando con Bilbo son Nori y Ori.

—¡_Duh (5)_! –Protestó sorprendido mirando al joven enano—. ¡Ori pequeño! ¿Yo grande también? –Thorin le sonrió mientras la atención del niño cambiaba hacia un nuevo foco— ¿Qué ser? –preguntó Fíli volviendo su interés hacia Bilbo.

—No seas maleducado – le reprendió mientras Dwalin le devolvía la navaja con un gesto de advertencia —. El señor Bolsón es un hobbit, un mediano, de la Comarca, al noreste de las montañas azules. Es un invitado de nuestra comp... un compañero –rectificó para alegría de Bilbo— de nuestra misión. Podéis fiaros de él aún a pesar de sus extrañas costumbres —explicó ignorando la mirada del hobbit— Así que si os dice algo, quiero que le obedezcáis. ¿Lo has entendido?

—¿Qué misión? – preguntó curioso ignorando todo lo que le habían dicho.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el momento –le sonrió lo más tranquilizante que pudo—. Fili – lo llamó agarrándole las manos y mirándole fijamente – Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Necesito que cuides de tu hermano, que lo vigiles de cerca – el niño frució el ceño, dispuesto a protestar. Él siempre cuidaba de su hermano pero su tío, previendo el motivo de la protesta, continuó – Hablo enserio. No se trata de que coma todo lo que deba o no moleste. No estamos en las Montañas Azules. Estamos muy lejos. Necesito que me des tu palabra de que te comportarás. No es un juego. Esa es tu misión.

El niño miró un momento a Kili, vestido con aquellos harapos humanos y el pelo recogido en una coleta torpemente hecha, hablando con el hobbit. El niño hablaba rápido con el hobbit, moviendo mucho las manos y riéndose mientras el extraño asentía sonriente, riéndose cuando el niño reía, y soltando exclamaciones de vez en cuando que hacían que el niño siguiese hablando con igual de energía.

—_Duh_ oír khuzdûl – comentó si quitarle los ojos de encima. Thorin se giró y los observó apretando los labios.

—Y no debería. Pero Bifur, tras la lesión –comentó señalando al callado enano—, las pocas palabras que dice son en khuzdûl y Kíli no es capaz de decir una sola palabra en lengua común en estos momentos. Que el señor Bolsón oiga hablar nuestra lengua es un mal menor –le revolvió el pelo en un gesto familiar que no hacía desde hace mucho—. Quédate aquí mientras Bombur os prepara algo de comer, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió cabizbajo, observando compungido al resto de enanos. Bifur lo miró un segundo, serio, y Fili apartó la vista incómodo y sorprendido.

Thorin se alejó hacia la salida y los enanos más viejos lo acompañaron, mientras algunos se quedaban recogiendo.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Dwalin, alcanzándolo. Thorin lo miró y siguió caminando, ignorándolo— Te recuerdo algo estresado cuando eran niños normales.

—Le juré a Dís que no les pasaría nada. Y han estado a punto de morir varias veces desde que salimos. No sabemos qué les está pasando. Ni si tiene cura o si van a ir rejuveneciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Justo ahora que estamos tan cerca... Hemos hecho la mitad del camino, Dwalin –le recordó mirándolo. El enano asintió serio—. Balin tiene razón. No podemos entrar en esa montaña con ellos así.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Damos la vuelta? Si tus sobrinos se recuperan y descubren que hemos dado la vuelta... –le recordó.

—¿Y si no se recuperan? ¿Y si han vuelto a ser niños para siempre?

—Tu hermana te matará –intentó bromear el enano. Recordaba a la pequeña enana, con su cabello negro y sus grandes ojos castaños – Tu hermana te matará hagas lo que hagas. Si nos centramos en encontrar la cura, tal vez, podamos encontrarla en poco tiempo y reanudar el viaje. Tal vez lleguemos justos, pero llegaremos –afirmó con fe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por petición de una lectora, pondré las traducciones al final del capitulo. Los diálogos de Kili están totalmente escritos en khuzdûl pero en el caso de Fili, los idiomas se mezclan. Está aprendiendo la lengua común, pero la mezcla con la suya propia. No solo el vocabulario, sino también la gramática. Así que Bilbo tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo de comprensión algo más grande xD_

_1 Cálmate, Corazón de corazones_

_2 ¿Cómo estás? Todo va bien. Es un mediano fiable. Bilbo es de confianza. No te asustes._

_3 Dal: viejo. Duh: no_

_4 Lo sois todo para mí, hijo_

**Ladywesker**: Aquí tienes a Fili, ganando algo más de protagonismo ;)


	6. Capítulo 6: Desconfianza

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**Desconfianza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thorin esperó paciente mientras el granjero contaba la carne que el enano le había entregado como pago. Junto al hobbit, a Dwalin y a Balin, esperaban pacientes. La mujer del granjero, entró en la sala cargada con un cesto de ropa que dejó cerca del fogón.

A fuera de la casa, los hijos cargaban el carromato. Balin los miró pensativo antes de volverse hacia la mujer.

—¿Fabricáis vos la ropa, señora? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No hago ropa para enanos. No os servirá – contestó sin volverse mientras cosía distraída.

—No importa que venga grande, señora. ¿Tendríais algo para un niño? Se os pagaría, claro – contestó haciendo resonar las monedas dentro de su bolsa.

Ante el tintineo metálico, la mujer alzó la cabeza de su labor y miró inquisitivamente al enano. Bilbo era consciente de que la amable sonrisa del enano, acostumbrado a comerciar con desconocidos, contrastaba con la hosca distancia de los otros dos enanos.

—¿Qué buscáis?

—Oh... lo normal. Unos pantalones, una camisa... Nada en exceso. Quizás algo de calzado si les sobrase a sus chiquillos.

—Os saldrá caro – avisó la mujer.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo —confirmó acercándose.

Bilbo esperó paciente mientras el viejo enano se acercaba a la mujer y negociaba el precio de la ropa. Al otro lado de la pequeña estancia, Thorin terminaba de pagar por la estancia. Tras él, el hosco enano esperaba paciente en ademán protector y, desde su apartada posición, Bilbo se dio cuenta que el gruñón guerrero todavía tenía una trenza malhecha que el niño le había realizado la noche anterior.

Sonrió divertido. Por mucho que se preocupasen por él, no era solo consternación por el estado de su amigo, había un cariño paternal en las acciones de cada uno de los enanos.

Aburrido, comenzó a observar su alrededor. La casa, construida con piedra y madera, era bastante pobre. Apenas contaba con muebles, tan solo una mesa y unos cuantos tocones que hacían de sillas, sin contar la vieja mecedora junto al fuego.

Colgadas de la pared, había numerosas herramientas de labranza. Bilbo reconoció algunas. En la Comarca no había trabajado nunca en el campo, cierto que había ayudado algunas veces a Job y a su padre cuando eran niños, pero lo cierto es que aquellas veces no se habían acercado a esas herramientas para nada.

Que lejana parecían aquellos días en los que su máxima preocupación era... ninguna. De niño siempre había soñado con una peligrosa aventura. Robar a un dragón era casi la materialización de dicho sueño, claro que nunca había pensado en el peligro real que suponía.

Observó las herramientas. Reconoció un rastrillo apoyado en el suelo, una hoz colgada de la pared y un azadón a su lado. La criba estaba apoyada en el suelo, todavía con restos de cereales en la rejilla. Caída en el suelo, había un aparato parecido al rastrillo pero con dos pinchos semi—oxidados.

Los mangos de madera estaban astillados y arañados, gastados por el uso. Thorin a su lado, se despedía del granjero mientras Balin se reunía con ellos con la ropa y unas botas viejas que tendrían que servirle a Fili.

—Bolsón... — lo llamó a punto de salir por la puerta.

Pero Bilbo no se movía. Se había quedado quieto, observando los útiles de labranza con gesto ido. Las marcar, paralelas y en posición ascendente tenían que haber sido hechas a propósito. Se parecían a...

—¿No os recuerdan a...? — preguntó señalándolas. Los enanos se acercaron y examinaron las marcas bajo la atenta y confusa mirada del granjero.

—Disculpad, pero... estas herramientas, ¿las fabricáis vos? — preguntó Balin con fría educación.

—¿Las azadas y todo eso? — preguntó el hombre examinando las herramientas también – No, no. Las compramos los días de feria a unos comerciantes. Las fabrican en el poblado de refugiados.

—¿El poblado de refugiados? —preguntó Thorin intentando controlar el tono de voz, luchando con su impaciencia.

—Durante mucho tiempo esta tierra estuvo en guerra. Y las guerras traen cosas malas para los hombres y las mujeres. Algunas de las mujeres que sobrevivieron huyeron a los bosques, escondiéndose. Según supimos luego hubo hombres que se les arrejuntaron. Son gente extraña, con la que no conviene tener problemas, pero buenos artesanos. Y venden a buen precio.

Los enanos intercambiaron una mirada y Balin, recuperando la agradable sonrisa que había utilizado hacía pocos segundos, avanzó curioso.

—Sí que parecen buenas herramientas, sí. ¿Sabéis donde podríamos encontrarlos?

—En las ferias suelen venir.

—¿Y un poco antes? Nos corre algo de prisa.

El granjero dudó un momento e intercambió una mirada con su mujer.

—Dirigíos hacia el este, hacia la montaña tras los bosques. No sé en que sitio exacto viven, pero por allí os encontrarán sus exploradores y podréis negociar con ellos.

Se lo agradecieron profusamente antes de reunirse con el resto de enanos. Fili estaba sentado sobre la bala de paja donde lo había dejado sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kili que jugaba con Bifur a pillarse las manos. Le lanzó la ropa y el enano rubio las examinó con rostro torcido.

—Póntelas. Te quedarán grandes, pero al menos no pasarás frío – afirmó Thorin mientras Bombur le daba un plato de desayuno.

Comunicaron las noticias que fueron aceptadas con un silencioso y determinado asentimiento de todos los enanos. Observaron a los dos niños, vestidos con ropa de hombres que les venía demasiado grandes y los hacían parecer pequeños y enfermizos. Tendrían que llevarlos y confiar en la suerte. Una suerte que no parecía estar de su parte últimamente.

Avanzaban despacio, cargando la mayor parte del tiempo con un Kili aburrido cuya atención pasaba de un foco de interés a otro. Fili, cinco años mayor que su hermano, era algo más tranquilo y desconfiado. Caminaba siempre junto al enano que llevase a su hermano, sin hablar ni apartar los ojos de Bilbo, quien se revolvía bastante incómodo notando los ojos azules fijos en su nuca. De vez en cuando, se giraba y lo enfrentaba pero el niño, al contrario que su hermano que rompía a reír al verse sorprendido, entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios en la misma mueca de gravedad que adquiría su tío ante las preocupaciones.

Las pequeñas formaciones rocosas a las que se dirigían se erguían tras el espeso bosque que se abría ante ellos. Se alejaban del camino principal, cortando matorrales y enredaderas. Deteniéndose nerviosos ante el menor sonido. Los bosques no eran su terreno. Sus cortas piernas no estaban hechas para avanzar por entre ramas y plantas, pero como pronto descubrió Bilbo, eran una raza dura y perseverante.

Fili empezó a quedarse retrasado y pronto avanzaba a la altura del hobbit.

Con facilidad, los enanos saltaron un tronco tumbado y siguieron avanzando, sin esperar a los dos rezagados. Bilbo trepó el obstáculo y esperó por el niño. Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, pero el niño se apartó mirándole incómodo.

Intentando saltarlo, Fíli resbaló y cayó al suelo. Se levantó y lo miró muy serio, limpiándose con descuido las manos en el pantalón.

—_Ur sill burm_ – pidió de mala gana.

—Sí, un mediano – admitió Bilbo recordando el significado de las palabras —. Pero yo soy un mediano subido en un tronco y tú eres un enano de pie en el suelo – le recordó con una sonrisa amable. Le tendió el bastón para que se agarrase y pudiese trepar con mayor facilidad.

El niño dudó y lanzó una apurada mirada hacia el lugar por el que desaparecía la comitiva.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Fili. Pero si no nos apuramos, nos vamos a perder. Y no sé a ti, pero creo que a mí me están dejando de gustar todo lo que no sea mi casa – bromeó en un intento de tranquilizarle. Kili se había prendido de él con facilidad, era confiado y curioso, mientras que su hermano era mucho más tranquilo y responsable, estaba asustado y desconfiado. Bilbo movió el palo con suavidad para que la agarrase.

Lanzando una última mirada agobiada hacia el sitio por el cual desaparecía la comitiva, el niño accedió a aceptar la ayuda del hobbit. Murmuró un tímido "gracias" antes de apresurarse a seguir los enanos. Bilbo lo siguió de cerca.

El hobbit rebuscó entre sus ropas y extrajo un paquete de frutos secos. Se lo tendió al niño que, volvió a girarle la cara con la boca apretada.

—¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntó mordiendo una de las almendras – Será nuestro secreto – prometió con una sonrisa, intentando congraciarse con él. Fíli no abrió la boca y siguió caminando ignorando el ruido de sus tripas, que arrancaron una sonrisilla de Bilbo.

Alcanzaron al resto de enanos, detenidos en un claro, esperándoles. Thorin los miró molesto por la tardanza y, torciendo la boca, Fíli se colocó junto a su hermano.

—No salgáis del claro –advirtió mientras los enanos comenzaban a organizarse para descansar. El enano rubio asintió distraído, acercándose a Kili y, quitándole el caballo de madera, echó a correr por entre los guerreros.

Bilbo y Ori, junto con Gloin y Bofur, se adentraron en el bosque, examinándolo con cuidado y marcando un perímetro de seguridad.

—¿Qué tal te llevas con Fili? –preguntó el enano.

—Creo que no le caigo demasiado bien… —comentó – Aunque la verdad no es que diga demasiado. Es muy callado.

Ori rio recordando.

—Siempre fue menos hablador que Kili, aunque no creo que callado sea el término adecuado para él. Supongo que la situación y que todavía no hable bien la lengua, no ayuda demasiado. Los tiempos verbales son complicados.

—¿Son muy diferentes en khuzdûl?

—En khuzdûl no se conjugan los verbos. No hay pasado ni futuro, solo presente. Una constante, como la piedra – Bilbo asintió recordando como Fili solo hablaba con infinitivos.

—¿Y las partículas interrogativas van al final, ¿verdad? Por eso le cuesta tanto ordenar las frases.

Ori asintió, felicitándole.

Regresaron al campamento, donde Bombur servía en un plato la comida de Kili. Fili devoraba su plato, sentado cerca del fuego, mirándole desafiante. Thorin se acercó con gesto preocupado.

—¿Y tu hermano? –Preguntó, a lo que el niño murmuró algo con la boca llena – Fili, te dije que no le perdieras de vista – lo reprendió mientras el pequeño enano dejaba su escudilla en el suelo y corría hacia los arboles a buscar a su hermano.

Thorin esperó en tensión, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma, hasta que volvió a escuchar los pasos de sus sobrinos de regreso.

_—¡Adadinh! ¡Adadinh_! ¡Kili hablar con extraño! –gritó apurado, poniéndolos en tensión.

—_Duh! Duh! Ahyrun! (1)_ — el pequeño moreno corría detrás de su hermano, gritando con su vocecilla sobre la voz de su hermano, pero por mucho que lo intentase, la frase de Fili había resonado en el grupo.

—¡Kíli hablar con extraño! –repitió deteniéndose frente al gigantesco enano, mientras su hermano lo empujaba por la espalda protestando.

Thorin lo sujetó por el hombro y los separó. Observó de cerca a su sobrino, evaluando la preocupada ansiedad del mayor. Se volvió hacia el pequeño, apretándole el hombro con fuerza.

—¿Quién? _Ku'? (2)_ — volvió a preguntar con violencia, mientras parte de la comitiva corría a examinar el lugar donde había estado jugando el niño.

Kili protestó, intentando soltarse del agarre familiar, con los ojos lagrimeantes y gimoteos nerviosos. La voz de Thorin era fuerte y amenazante, y Bilbo sintió ganas de proteger al niño de la sombra de su tío.

—Kíli, _ku'?_ _Kili usùgul (3)_.

Los enanos regresaron silenciosos y negaron con gesto grave.

—Ni rastros, ni huellas. No más que las suyas –respondió Dwalin ante la callada pregunta del líder.

—Kili hablar con alguien. Oír –aseguró el niño, mirando a todos los enanos. Thorin le sostuvo la mirada antes de soltar al pequeño y acariciarle la cabeza en gesto conciliador.

—A dormir. Los dos.

Aunque los turnos de guardia fueron organizados, ninguno de los adultos durmió esa noche.

El mal presentimiento no dejó de crecer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1) No! No! Mentira!

(2) ¿Quién?

(3) Kíli, ¿quién? Kíli respondeme.

Gracias a **Ladywesker**, **AliciaMalkavian **y** Kagome-Black **por los reviews. ¡Pronto estará el próximo capitulo!


End file.
